


Desmond Wake

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 熬夜加班后的产物。
Relationships: Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16/Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	Desmond Wake

**Author's Note:**

> 熬夜加班后的产物。

“他保持这个样子多久了？”  
肖恩·黑斯廷斯的镜片表面倒影出瑞贝卡·克莱恩焦虑不安的脸，疲惫堆淤在眼睛里，顺着眼眶漫出来凝固成黑色的眼袋，与略微苍白的脸色形成鲜明的色差，有别于通宵代码后的体力疲劳。  
“从醒来之后就坐在那里。”  
“他有说什么吗？或者，有什么异样的反应？”  
英国人的眼神越过同伴的头顶稍微飘向房间的另外一端。阿尼穆斯的辅助臂已经完全升起至休眠状态，现在的它顶多算是坐着比较舒适的摇摇椅。监控生命体征的其他仪器还在忠诚地运作，雪白的信号线像垂悬木偶四肢上的钢丝，连接起戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯与人造机器，线两头的双方都显得很平静，谁也没有突发挣扎或者狂暴的迹象。青年人的脉搏与呼吸频率稳定得令人害怕，数字在旁人的眼中似乎失去了意义，像撕到最后一页的台历，电池走光了的钟表。  
“最大的异常大约就是他没有表现出任何‘异常’。他的眼睛会看着我，瞳孔对光照反应正常，对我提的问题有点头摇头的动作。”瑞贝卡咬了咬嘴角，“如果……我是假设，如果阿尼穆斯在他昏迷的区间对大脑和神经造成了损伤，仅凭手边的这些仪器是无法给出准确判断。可能需要去医院，或者更为专业的器械……”  
肖恩捏了捏半框镜架下的鼻梁，拇指和食指揉过眼角——这是他下定某些决心时的无意识小动作——拍在女刺客的肩膀，仿佛动作里的力量可以传递、分享给同僚。“我来跟他聊聊，你去小睡一会，比尔赶回来的话我来跟他解释。”  
黑发女刺客点点头，就在英国人脱下外套的瞬间，她突然有些情绪崩溃地抓住了他的胳膊。“肖恩，把他放进阿尼穆斯，是不是一个错误的决定？”  
英国人的脑子里瞬间翻过了许许多多听上去具有十足说服力的分析话语，他犹豫了几秒，选择了抛弃那些念头，而是把西装披到瑞贝卡身上——有时候理性太过冰冷，还不如一条毛毯有价值——微微欠身，绅士地帮她打开了房门，“我来处理这些问题，合适的时候我们会来叫你起床的。”  
我们。不经意的词语，作出了男人郑重的保证。我们。  
送走瑞贝卡之后，肖恩松了口气，现在他可以把所有的精力都放到美国人身上了。  
“下午好，戴斯蒙德。”  
被呼唤名字的青年显然听力没有问题，对英国人的声音反应很快。从百叶窗缝隙间插入的房间里的阳光带着四五点钟的暧昧亮度，戴斯蒙德眯起眼睛，快速地眨动，除此之外他没有更多的动作，既没有退缩，也没有畏惧，肖恩很难从他的身上阅读出思绪。  
“不认真回答别人是很不礼貌的行为，迈尔斯先生。你又不是被审讯犯人，‘在我的律师到来之前，我不会说一个字’。”  
瑞贝卡担心的没错。英国刺客暗暗揣测着。也许露西的背叛、出血效应、阿尼穆斯的BUG把他的小脑瓜给弄糊涂了，说不定已经变成了个大傻子。习惯性的毒舌并没有让他感到多少轻松，毕竟被毒舌的对象现在如同一堵白墙，连回音也没有。不过他总得各种方法都试试，毕竟向同僚打了包票的。  
“瑞贝卡说你醒过来之后就这么傻坐着，差不多就是我去超市大采购的时候。”英国黑客抬起胳膊看了眼手表，“算起来有一个钟头了。你在阿尼穆斯上躺了差不多有两天，腿脚不酸吗？不打算下地走两步？上个厕所？或者来杯巧克力牛奶提提神？”一提到食物，英国人发出了惨叫，超市购物袋还在大门口的墙根靠着，里面有不少东西需要尽快放进冰箱，他下意识地扭头瞥向门外，戴斯蒙德突然出声叫了他的名字。刺客的声音有些低哑，呜咽和叹息如同暗夜中的波涛自胸腔深处涌动。  
“为什么要看手表？”  
肖恩不明所以地抬起手腕，来回转了几下，像是要从表盘上发现一片新大陆。  
“我不明白你的意思。我的手表怎么了？”英国人敲敲表盘。”  
“你应该不需要看它就能知道准确的时间。”  
“我可没有在地上立根棍子、靠看影子的长短就报时的超级能力。”  
“那就奇怪了，那个人就可以，因为他把自己同化成了系统的一部分，可以不借助外力精准地说出任何细节。”不知道是睡了两天的后遗症，还是太阳过于炫目，戴斯蒙德的脸笼罩在温热的光晕中，露出接近于中暑前的失神和恍惚，“我们现在难道不是在阿尼穆斯岛上吗？”  
“戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯！”  
被莫名其妙地当成其他人，究竟是应该开嘲讽，还是需要发怒，肖恩·黑斯廷斯一时陷入了选择障碍。等到思考咀嚼再三之后，他决定阐述事实。“你现在在纽约郊区的安全屋里，戴斯蒙德。你还记得朱庇特说的话吗？‘去大神殿’，他这么说的。你已经醒过来、身处现实了，不是在阿尼穆斯……你前面说的是阿尼穆斯吗？”  
“阿尼穆斯岛，那个人在阿尼穆斯里建造出的安全屋，远离阿尼穆斯系统的一块独立区域。”  
阿尼穆斯岛，听上去像是奥德修斯在漂泊中踏上的那座斯克里亚岛，仙境与尘世之间的朦胧分界线。身为顶尖黑客的肖恩·黑斯廷斯很快就从同伴的描述中推测出了一二。在过去的四十八小时里，每当戴斯蒙德的体征数值变得危险的时候，他的意识信号也随之中断，刺客们无法将他从系统唤醒，也不知道究竟发生了什么，束手无策——电脑系统黑屏还能拔掉电源重启，阿尼穆斯并不是那种简单粗暴手法能够对应的机器。也许戴斯蒙德口中的小岛是自我意识衍生出的保护机制，也许是阿尼穆斯系统中未开启的隐藏功能，总之，如果想要让美国人清醒过来，就必须先听听那座小岛的秘密。  
于是，英国人以这辈子少有的柔和语调问：“一个新地名。谁建造了阿尼穆斯岛？他是谁？”  
美国青年茫然地摇头，“我不知道那个男人叫什么，他没有直接告诉过我，有提到他是在我之前的实验体。”  
之前的实验体？就像被胡乱揉成一团的锡箔纸，肖恩·黑斯廷斯的表情因为疑问和困惑也皱在了一起，他终于能体会到瑞贝卡的无力感了，没人能理解戴斯蒙德的描述。据刺客们掌握的资料，除了戴斯蒙德，阿布斯泰戈一共进行过十六次试验，那些实验对象不是疯了就是死了，戴斯蒙德完全不可能跟前人有过接触，他们之间唯一的联系就是“阿尼穆斯计划”与阿尼穆斯系统。所以“阿尼穆斯岛”也是出血效应的其中一种表现吗？或者戴斯蒙德无意中闯入了阿尼穆斯的隐藏数据区块？还是所有的一切只是精神分裂诱发的臆想？英国人隐约察觉到事情比预想的更加复杂，仅仅是跟刺客了了几句对话并不能拼凑出问题的全貌，就像是打个喷嚏，也无法判定一个人是感冒发烧，还是花粉过敏。  
“无论那个无名氏是谁，我需要你清醒过来，戴斯蒙德。你现在需要的是离开这把该死的椅子，站起来走走，吃点喝点什么……”  
说着的同时，英国人把水杯推到刺客手边，透明杯子里的无色液体在桌子表面投射出波纹扩散的影子。戴斯蒙德盯着杯子看了好一会，直到水面完全平静，却没有端起来。  
“你知道吗，我在阿尼穆斯岛上见过一只完全相同的杯子，里面装盛的水量就是这么多，还有这张桌子，天花板上的裂缝，百叶窗拉起的位置，甚至太阳在窗户外倾斜的角度，毫无差别。”  
刺客口中的话语清晰简洁，平淡无奇。他不再关注跟前男人的动向，只是专心地握住那只水杯，缓缓地转动，紧接着是胡桃色桌子的边缘棱角，再抬高手臂，用手指抓住散射的光线，他像盲人一样依赖触摸来证明世界的存在。  
“我躺在阿尼穆斯上，一次次地睡去又醒来，周围是永恒不变的景观。那个男人说，这间房间的样子是我脑内最后定格的影像，所以他依据那部分信息在阿尼穆斯岛上为我建造了跟真实世界相同的房间。”  
“你昏迷之后，跟随朱庇特给出的线索，我们把你搬运到了安全屋，在这里你躺了足足两天。人即使在梦中或者意识朦胧阶段依然能够获取到周遭的环境信息，将它们在脑内重构，这不难给出解释。”  
“但是你解释不了的是，岛上的房间里只有我自己。你们没有出现在那间房间，一次也没有。”  
“戴斯蒙德……”  
“那个人认为我在稳定的环境里比较安全，如果想跟他聊聊天的时候，我可以从白色的门出去。外面是一条很长很长很长的漆黑走廊，没有路灯，有时候我既看不见出口，回过头也找不到离开的大门。”  
不知道什么时候，美国刺客闭上了眼睛，他的眉头蹙得很近，把自己紧绷得如同一座石化雕塑，冷峻的雕塑不会拥有自我的感情，握着水杯的手指颤抖着，仿佛是一只毛发耷拉的猫，被狂风暴雨淋成了落汤鸡。  
“走廊跟我趁夜逃离‘农场’时选择的那条路一模一样。后来阿尼穆斯的安全机制发现了我们，它开始消灭那座岛的一切，就像碾碎一只鸡蛋。最后那个人把我推进了黢黑的道路，他在我身后大喊，‘快跑啊，快跑啊，傻瓜戴斯蒙德’，我回过头想着还能不能看到他最后一眼，道路在身后坍塌，化为齑粉，曾经存在过的痕迹被删除得干干净净。”  
交谈中断了，英国人确实地感受到身体里不断生长的苦闷与沉重，哪怕他的人生轨迹与戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯没有半点相似之处，哪怕作为他者无法完全理解其肩上的重负。就像被悬浮在深邃的海底，几乎被逼压过来的四面八方所压垮，吞噬感官的巨大痛感只能在折断肋骨、炸开胸腔、连带灵魂一并撕碎之后才能宣泄出去。可是此时此地，没有海洋，没有深水，只有他和戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。他站在他的面前，因为背朝向阳窗户的关系，英国人望见从戴斯蒙德的颈窝后推拽至房间出入房门口的幽深阴影，那个建造了阿尼穆斯岛的男人是否现在也栖身于刺客的影子中？当这个念头划过脑海，肖恩忽然觉得那条黑色的影子里像有什么东西在黑色的胎盘里有节奏地起伏，翻涌，蠕变，里面的东西想要孵化，破壳，重新返回尘世。  
男人强迫自己把空气吸入肺部，再缓缓地吐出，反复数次，用力确认自己的存活。他不能放任自己被戴斯蒙德带远了，相反地，他必须要把迷路的爱丽丝从兔子洞里拉出来。  
“喂，戴斯蒙德，戴斯，看着我，来，看着我。”  
美国刺客虽然对声音做出了回应，可是眼睛里没有半点神采。  
“我是谁？”  
“肖恩。”  
“在阿尼穆斯岛的房间里你有见过我吗？”  
“不，你不在那，房间里始终只有我一个人。”  
“那么你看，现在我出现了，就在你的面前。不仅仅是我，安全屋里还有瑞贝卡·克莱恩，只是她现在睡觉去了，我们最好不要打扰刚刚睡着的程序员。还有比尔，你的父亲，唔……他出门办事暂时不在，大约已经在返回的路上。”英国人一口气说完了这么一长串，停顿了一小会，给听者时间去咀嚼消化，“我们跟你在一起，这就是与你在阿尼穆斯岛上完全不同的情况。”  
对于英国刺客的说法，美国人多半早已思考过，所以反问得很快，“你是要向我证明你是真实世界存在的肖恩·黑斯廷斯么？”  
“当然不。”英国人也回答得很快，戴斯蒙德顺从提问引导，让他稍微找回了点牙尖嘴利的自信，“我为什么要去干证明我爸是我爸的蠢事？”黑客略带得意地拍拍自己，“我是否是真正的肖恩·黑斯廷斯，对我本人来说完全不重要，但是这件事对于你而言，戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯……”  
右手离开自己的胸口，贴合上刺客的前胸，虽然有点愚蠢，黑客忽然坚信自己的想法就是能透过这一动作直接注入刺客的内心。除此之外，英国人还认真地思考了三秒，自己的这个动作究竟算不算性骚扰。一，二，三，很好，戴斯蒙德没有跳起来打人，于是英国人直视着同僚的眼睛。  
“我们是否是真实的，你是否已经摆脱了阿尼穆斯的世界，这个问题对于你而言，非常重要。”  
他小心翼翼地伸出双手，试探性地捧住戴斯蒙德的脑袋。黑客的指甲总是打磨得极短，摩挲着已经长出不少青色胡渣的下巴，让刺客感觉很舒服，就差发出美国短毛猫一样的呼噜呼噜。过了好一阵子，戴斯蒙德也抬高手腕，学着肖恩的样子去触摸眼前人的脸庞。沿着英国人突出的骨骼轮廓一点点描绘上去，最后拢在对方架着眼镜腿的耳廓，那里很烫，也很柔软，带着有别于阿尼穆斯所创造出的一切无生命物质的美好温度。  
“所以，我真的已经摆脱梦境了吗？”  
“是的，是的。可以请你停下、不要在拉我的耳朵了吗，迈尔斯先生？”  
“我不信，你让我再玩一会。”  
英国人的双手松开美国青年的脸，然后以迅雷不及掩耳的速度、用了十二分的力气拍打在戴斯蒙德的脸颊，再揪住两侧的脸肉，一点也不客气地左右开弓拉扯了起来，刺客立刻疼得哇哇大叫起来。  
“果然只有暴力才能唤醒装睡的家伙。”  
“救命，我可是病人啊。”  
“很好，是病人的就乖乖地躺好。现在我要去吃冰激凌了，在它们彻底融化之前。”  
“我也要，草莓味的，谢谢。”  
“没有，想吃什么自己到厨房来，我先把瑞贝卡叫醒。”  
英国人一边嘴上止不住挖苦，一边放心地离开了房间，相比跟女程序员交谈的时候，脚步轻松了很多。  
房间里又一次只剩下了戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。他重重地倒回阿尼穆斯上，竭力延展开四肢，就像一直在弓背拉伸的猫。窗外的光照似乎变得没那么刺眼，青年在慵懒地来回滚动，盲猜着当下的时间，如果赶紧起来洗漱，也许能在门外的华灯初上时在大门外迎接父亲的归来，他有很多话很多问题需要跟父亲谈谈。于是美国刺客利索地坐了起来，推开简易的桌子，赤脚走向房间唯一的出口。  
当距离走出房门仅有一步之遥的时候，刺客毫无理由地停了下来。  
四周过于安静，仿佛没有任何活人在呼吸，在残喘，在梦呓。外面的走廊没有开灯，戴斯蒙德在房间里没有发现开关，似乎只能走出去再找。  
他的勇气与信心忽然土崩瓦解，就像是打开衣橱里面飞出无数的飞蛾，有的甚至扑棱到他的眼皮上，它们吃掉了刺客的白色外套，留下一堆千疮百孔的碎布。  
你好，戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。  
美国青年猛地回过头。房间里除了他，没有第二个人。被百叶窗剪裁成一条条的光线照射在胡桃色的桌子上，水杯里的无色液体微微晃动，在苍白的四壁投射出波纹扩散的影子，如同房间的年轮，又恍若发光的莫比乌斯环。  
“是你吗？”刺客朝着房间发问，“你在这里吗？”  
没有声音能够回答他的问题。  
“喂，戴斯蒙德！”  
肖恩·黑斯廷斯在走廊的尽头呼唤他的名字。  
“再不来冰激凌就只能用杯子接着喝了！”  
“啊！”刺客立刻下意识地回了一声，“来了，给我留一只草莓的！”  
最后，他走出了房间。

END.


End file.
